


-Apart Of Me- |ArminXEren|

by Wocos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Scouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocos/pseuds/Wocos
Summary: Flufffy. ☺️  Cuteness. 😘  Loveeee. 😍Eren X Armin. 🥰Yeah yeah. 😎Idea from the song, "Telephone by VACATIONS."Completed! ✅
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	-Apart Of Me- |ArminXEren|

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is from Wattpad under my username Clinically-Obsessed-. I moved because mature story’s are being deleted now. So I’m moving all my works. Although, this story isn’t mature.

The young, cute, soft haired, blonde boy, had only just recently joined the Scout Regiment with his childhood friends, Eren and Mikasa. Training had brought him other friends, like Sasha, Connie, Jean, and many more. Although, his newer friends weren't as close to him as Mikasa and Eren, especially Eren. The blonde, Armin was not excited to be there, in the Scout Regiment, the training was rough, he didn't have much time to talk or hang-out with all of his friends, and most of all, he was scared. Having just gone through losing some of his newer friends, and almost losing Eren, Armin had realized that the truth of the world was scary.

The thing that made things even worse, was Eren, the brunette, had just gotten into a fight. Fights among the two were pretty uncommon, even rare. Sure some disagreements, but those came, and usually ended with them agreeing to disagree. This time was different, it felt as if there was a wall between, and even if they wanted to make-up, there would be a wall for them to climb. And neither of them were sure if they could climb that wall, or even what the wall was. But the two boys weren't very keen on trying to find the answer. They just wanted to wait it out, until maybe the wall was blown away, but the matter is, the wall was deep in the ground, almost like it was rooted into the soil. 

They shared the same room. As they walked into their tight space, witch was also shared by Reiner and Bertolt, a look wasn't even shared by the blonde and brunette. The quietness was very much alive, so quite in fact, that the wind could by heard, Woosh Woosh, and the floors were almost loud, Creak Creak. It was unsettling, to say the least. Reiner and Bertolt decided not to talk to each other, figuring it would only disturb the peace in the room. 

The reason Armin and Eren fought, was because a worrisome Armin said that Eren was naive for joining the scouts, and for always saying he'd, "Kill all the Titans." Witch ticked off Eren, making his emotions spiral. He would always hear Mikasa saying that she'd always worry about him, but she never went as far as to say he was being naive. And what angered Eren even more is that it was coming from Armin. No, maybe not angered, more of a confusion. Eren knew Armin would worry, but he would only say things like be careful and such. He would've been angry if Mikasa said it, but more annoyed, like if a mother told their child to clean their room when they were in the midst of playing a game, or doing something fun.

The tension grew less as Eren climbed to the top bunk, and Armin lay in the bottom. Separated by the wood in between the old beds. Armin lay gazing to the wall that faced him. Thinking about Eren, blushing.....Eren looked towards the ceiling, thinking about Armin, a mix of anger, confusion, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. The brunette gave a small sigh, and ran his hand through his hair, trying to think, maybe gain sleep, or even relief of the situation. But as the night became darker and more still, the two boys still lay wide awake, thinking about each other. Armin clenched the dirtied sheets of his worn bed into his cold hands, soon, falling into a deep slumber. Eren following a short time after the other boy. 

Dawn crept up, to fast for the boys who didn't get sleep until late. They had dreaded trading today, the fear of having to be partners, or to stand next one each other. Even breakfast was a nightmare they didn't want to go through. Though, it wasn't as if they could ignore their duties. They both got up, and dressed in the uniforms for the Scout training. Then the blonde and brunette headed for breakfast, right beside them Reiner and Bertolt. 

Mikasa waved at them, hoping that last night they resolved their issue, but by their expressions and body language, she could tell they didn't. 

"Hey Eren, hey Armin, sleep well?" Mikasa asked, trying to break the ice.

"Well enough I guess." Eren replied, his breath almost cold as the words came out. 

"I slept the best I could." Armin said unsure, trying to smile while rubbing the back of his head. "How was your rest?" Armin asked, sitting down, trying to distance himself from the other boy. 

"I guess you could say I slept good, but more like fine." Mikasa replied. 

The rest of breakfast was mostly awkwardness, the three of them never had been like this. After breakfast though, Mikasa chose to walk with Armin, seeing as he was more chatty, and Eren looked like he wanted to be left to his own thoughts. 

"How are things with Eren?" Mikasa asked sincerely. 

"Not great, but it's just silence, I'll prob lay just wait till it just kinda goes away." Armin replied. 

"Why don't you just apologize for calling him naive, and he apologize for making you worry?" Offered Mikasa. 

"It's not that easy, because it's not just about that. It's about something more, but I don't know what it is about. I don't think neither of us know." Armin said sadly. 

Mikasa was going to say something, but they were already at the training grounds, so she just gave him a sorry look and waved goodbye, witch he waved back. The instructor was Levi, so Armin knew trading today was going to be shitty. And it was, although, and the worst of it was he had to partner with him for combat training. Eren was especially rough with Armin, being harder on him than usual, obviously it was caused by their squabbling. 

Armin spit blood and whined, "I know your mad at me, but could you please calm down? Your hurting me."

"So what? You want me to go easy on you?" Eren spat at Armin as he rolled his eyes, kicking him in the stomach, making the blonde stumble back a bit. 

"That not what I'm saying!" Armin yelled in anger as he jabbed Eren hard in his head with his fist. Surpassing Eren, and making him spit blood on the grass.

"We're in combat training, do you think your not going to feel any form of pain?" Eren said sharply, obviously an annoyed tone was present in his voice.

"Just cause your mad at me, doesn't mean you get to be an asshole to me!" Armin said, pushing Eren back.

"It's exactly what it means!" Eren yelled as he pushed Armin to the ground. 

After training Armin wasn't seen at dinner, he didn't have the appetite for it. And seeing Eren was the last thing Armin wanted to do. In fact, if he did end up seeing Eren, Armin might lose his cool. Instead, he went to take a shower, get in some outside clothes, witch he hadn't worn in a while, and went out to sit under a tree. Gazing at the sky, thinking about Eren, he was so angry, he just wanted to punch him in the face. But Armin couldn't help the blush forming on his checks, it made him so frustrated he started to cry. Why was he feeling this way about Eren!? Armin's sobbing became louder, and then the sniffling blonde heard footsteps. 

Eren came into view, and it made Armin's blood boil with hate and confusion, but at the same time his heart beat faster. Armin was also embarrassed because he didn't want Eren to see him crying about him. So Armin tried to wipe his face on his sleeve. But streaks from his tears stained his face, and snot kept trying to fall from his nose. Eren finally came towards Armin, he couldn't even look at him in his eyes, so Eren looks at the ground. 

"Armin I-" Eren tried to say something, but was cut off by Armin. 

Armin stood up and grabbed Erens shirt sleeve. The levees from the tree started to fall. And the sun shined upon them, illuminating them. Making the tree glow in a beautiful way, the shine of the sun hitting the grass and flowers perfectly. The clouds in the sky vanishing. Eren looked at Armin, blushing , and looking very surprised at the shorter boys actions. Armin sniffled, "I wish I could live without you, but your, apart of me...."

Just like that the wall broke.

Eren smiled and embraced the sobbing boy, then said reassuringly, "Wherever I go, you'll always be next to me."

Armin looked up at the taller boy, his tears drying. A smile growing, and his blush becoming deeper. Eren looked at Armin, his tear streaked cheeks, his beautiful blue eyes, his blonde hair glowing in the sun, his soft skin warming him, and his warm smile etched upon his pretty face. Then it happened.....

Armin lifted his heels, standing only on his toes. His face now the same height as Eren. Then he closed his eyes, and brought his lips close to Erens.....

And kissed him. 

Eren kissed him back passionately, embracing Armin tighter. 

The kiss felt like they've done it millions of times, but it also felt like fireworks, radiating wonderful colors in the night sky. But soon they had to break away to catch their breaths. 

Armin put his heels back to the floor, putting his forehead on Erens nose. Smiling, his breath unsteady, his heart beating so fast, he thought it might burst out of his chest. 

"Hey Eren?" Armin asked.

"Yes Armin?" Eren replied.

"I love you." Armin confessed.

"I love you too." Replied Eren, giving a kiss to Armin's forehead. 

They found each others hands, and held them, tightening their grip around each other's fingers. Hearts beating at the same pace, together. They both never wanted this momment to end. Eren and Armin giggled, they both loved each other, and the wall was their feelings, and the only way to break it was their confession.


End file.
